vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117114-could-a-chat-translator-be-possible
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hello DuchessMorgana, While this would indeed be a great addition for all players, since WildStar came out with language-specific Realms, there was barely no need for such a feature when the game launched. Obviously now with Megaservers, things are different but feature like that cannot be added overnight and I can tell you that at the moment nothing similar to the auto-translate function is planned :( | |} ---- This. I cant see the problem, and I cant understand why they just wont speak english, as said, like everyone else does. Im not speaking finnish in chat assuming everyone just understands it. And may sound weird, but I know a lot of ppl who does the same thing, no matter what is their main language. | |} ---- ---- Would you prefer to play games speaking the language you're most comfortable in, the one you've spent your entire life and continue to spend your life inundated in, or would you prefer to play games speaking a foreign language you may know but may not be completely fluent in (and not everyone actually knows the language)? It's pretty obvious to me why groups of people who all share the same language prefer to speak their native language to each other. | |} ---- ---- ---- I do not agree. But as i said, the problem is most of them can the language, but they just refuse to do it, because they are too "proud" of whatever lame excuise they have. Even if I had the possibility to play the game (Both client and server) in my own language, i wouldnt do it. The same with guild. Why isolate you so much? | |} ---- I really wonder where you met these people and how you could tell that they're too proud to use english. It's a personal decision to join an international or local guild. What exactly is offending you so much about players who want to use their first language? | |} ---- As I said, FFXIV already has it. ;) Yes and no. There were German and French servers before the mega-servers, so they could have picked an English server if they wanted to. But instead of being forced to use a foreign language, they had the option to use their native language in the game. This also goes for all the text and voice ingame. Why should they now be forced to use English just to play? Heck, what if they don't even know English that well? So yes, if they chose to use English, they can still use it. But no, if they chose to use their native langauge, they should be allowed to keep doing it. Ah, I see. That's understandable. Maybe the addon community can help out? :) | |} ---- FFXIV ARR does not have a translate function. Just like FFXI did before it, it has the 'auto-translate' feature; which actually is a misnomer, because no translation occurs. You choose phrases in a data bank and it shows them in which ever language a players version is keyed to. That said, such a system (proscribed phrases in multiple languages) could be added with some effort, but it wouldn't be terribly high on the list IMO. | |} ---- Since Luminai is more or less dead, most of the time, i have to PUG to find a dungoen group. And i often get matched with these silent-types. And when I refuse to move any futher before they start talking, we have 5-10 min where no one is doing anything, and i just get these kind of respond: "French, no english. " "I can, but dont want to" etc etc. Thats why i hate german and french. + nothing more annoying to see 2 french people in your party, and they are just spamming party chat with their language. | |} ---- I wanted to answer but I think this will go nowhere, so... | |} ---- LOL I am just stating the fact. | |} ---- It's true unfortunatley. Not every French or German player (or Italian or Spanish) is like this, but from my interactions with them I must agree. It's not that they can't speak English, it's simply the fact they do not want to. Every other country in Europe that plays online games does so in the English language, or at least is able to communicate in English and does so when asked. Sure they often speak their own language as well, but they also speak English. I speak French and German myself as languages, and when I talk with these people because they're looking for a guild, the first response I get to my question if they're willing to consider an English speaking guild is "No, because I don't want to speak English". And I'm more than happy to provide screenshots of that. Why this happens? I don't know. Perhaps it's a mentality issue, perhaps it's selfishness or they genuily can't speak English. | |} ---- ---- What? You can't understand why people search for a guild speaking their own language? To me that's the most reasonable thing to do. I'm fascinated by all these "facts". Many people just don't speak english perfectly and are afraid that they can't communicate efficiantly enough in a raid or party. | |} ---- Please read what I'm writing. The discussion is about NOT wanting to speak English. And that's exactly what I'm experiencing. I get told by them in French or German that they can but don't want to speak in English. And yes this is a given fact. Almost every other nationality I've played together with tries to speak in English. I'm not saying they all do it, but the Germans and French stand out. maybe de their numbers I don't know. and I can tell you those numbers on the maps do not match. Everyone in Netherlands and Belgium who went to school speaks fluent English. It's basically a second language in most of those countries. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- With a dead server aka. Luminai - If you want to do dungeons, you have to 80% of the time to pug them. If people dont want to speak english, dont join lfg, you are just pissing other players off. | |} ---- ---- You're telling me you can get all interrupts on bosses on mobs properly going without communication? You don't have to explain tactics or which tactic you want to use on a boss? Communication is the most important thing in veteran dungeons, even more so then doing enough DPS, since there's no enrage timers on bosses. I can understand that you rather stay with a guild that speaks your own language, but not even willing to talk to others in a MMO.....that's just wrong. | |} ---- ---- Yes because you only need to worry about that first cast.... Sorry but I find your argument rather weak...There's more than one thing you often need to interrupt.... And if all blow their interrupts on the second spell, you're going to suffer on the following ones. Not saying you can't clear it, but you're making your experience needlessly harder. | |} ---- ---- If I have people in the group that are not on TeamSpeak then yes, I write what they have to do. Not during the encounter because I cannot type that fast, but I will give a full explanation what I expect people to do or what their interrupt rotiations are going to be. And yes, I will call you out if you screw up, pug or not. | |} ---- ---- Sounds about right and they'll understand it. For the "going first, second"etc: Ich gehe zuerst Ich gehe zuzweit Ich gehe zudrit The sentence was right, just the wrong order ;) | |} ---- ---- I don't know about the mechanics. All I know is I kept seeing those symbols in chat telling me the text has been translated. The mechanics behind it is irrelevant. Don't. Just... don't. | |} ---- It's "translated". As explained, you can only construct pre-determined sentences using that translation and then it matches the words in the different language. At no point did any of the FF games ever had live translations going on where you could type in random words/sentences and had them translated. Always has been pre-constructed sentences. Granted the system goes pretty far in that you can build nifty structures with it. And yes it might actually benefits some people in this game to communicate more with others. As for learning other languages.... I'd support this idea, but not everyoneis gifted at learning another language, or even the basics. It's something you either have or don't. I got lucky and speak 7 languages pretty fluent myself, but this is not something I expect from others. Still in the world of Internet, English is pretty much a must for everyone these days. | |} ---- ---- And again, how it works is irrelevant. It's there, so there could have been one in Wildstar too, if they had wanted to. But we know there won't be one, so this thread is pointless. Btw you might want to write with a normal font like everyone else if you don't want to be on my ignore-list. Colored fonts are seriously annoying to read. | |} ---- We get it you want a translation function. No need to be hostile with people who actually agree with something you're writing. And no I will not change my font color, nor do I care about your ignore list. | |} ---- ---- did you miss my post where I mentioned it actually ISN'T. As far as I am aware there are no true translation functions in any MMO. FFXI and FFXIV have lists of proscribed phrases that you can select that will appear in the language a players game version is keyed to.. but no translation occurs, and these lists are quite limited. Given the poor performance of current generation translation algorithms, it will be a while before we see a good in-game translation service in any online game, let alone MMO's | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This argument is very invalid imo. Did you know that french & german ppl aint the only one in Europe with their own language? And did you know that english is the language that is teached in nearly every country in Europe? I mean, that makes absolutely no sense at all. Why dont we all start to talk mandarin chinese. They talk it who's native language it is, and so should we I guess. | |} ---- ---- Oh :blink: perhaps is the hours that made me read it entirely wrong then. Ah well, ignore my previous post then :D e\ Ok we are not, I mean, he is actually thinking that french and germans are making huge effort by speaking english. And im not against of the guild thing, ofc they are in guild that speaks their native language if they wants to. I mean, I tried to stay in finnish guild as well, but there just are not enough of us anymore. But the rest. | |} ---- Evidently. | |} ---- Taught then, but I cant see how this affects to my point in any ways. Lmk if I'm wrong. e\ And FYI, english is not native language in Finland. There is something new you learn every day. | |} ----